Deep packet inspection systems are being deployed to analyze communication packet streams and perform various operations. The deep packet inspection systems perform traffic shaping where packets in a given packet stream are restricted to a set bandwidth limit. The deep packet inspection systems also identify specific service applications being implemented by the packets. For example, deep packet inspection systems can identify specific Voice Over Internet Protocol (VOIP) service applications.
In some scenarios, the deep packet inspection systems inhibit specific service applications in response to network congestion. For example, packet networks use deep packet inspection systems to block a specific VOIP service application to relieve packet congestion and prevent network failure. Unfortunately, the users of the blocked VOIP service application must re-establish their current VOIP sessions and must re-authorize a new VOIP service.